Elric Sister
by Dreamer372
Summary: If the Elrics had a sister, a state alchemist, how would they react? She is the Mind Alchemist and is called that for a reason. Minor cursing,violence, and I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Sorry if characters are a little OOC
1. The sister shows

**Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

**ED POV**

"Don't you touch my younger brother, you murderer!" The shout scared me. I was terrified to the bone, with that psycho maniac after me. There was a thud, and a tall girl with a strong build, and familiar chestnut hair was standing in front of me. She turned around and shone her yellow eyes at me, "We are SO going to have a talk later."

"As I was saying," the girl was saying, turning to Barry, "Don't you touch my little brother ever again!" She clapped her hands and 3-foot swords shot out of her arms, tearing through her gloves. She stomped her foot that was bare metal and stone from the floor whorled around her like armor, and Barry like a cage. He started hacking at the stone with his monstrous knife, to no prevail.

"W-who are you?" Barry was shouting scared.

"I am the Mind Alchemist. I am also Edward's older sister." She grinned for what I could see. She walked up to him, and slapped her hand onto his forehead. He relaxed, closed his eyes, and started snoring. She turned to me. "Come on Al's coming. You relax. I'll help with your arm."

"P.S. you can change your arm into a sword." She put her fingers of one hands on to the area between my eyebrows. I felt relaxed, and my mother's singing rang out, the song in which she sang me to sleep. She was halfway through when "Wake UP" of the girl's shouts woke me. My arm was back in it place.

"What happened?" I shouted, only to get my other shoulder screaming in pain. The girl was gone, and there were footsteps away from me. There were rattles and clangs, and Winry gasped for air.

"ED! Ed, are you ok? Answer me, Shorty!" Winry called.

"Shorty! Who are you calling shorty!" I shouted, and Winry still petrified, came running, and started sobbing into my shoulder. The other girl came walking behind her, hands in her pockets. I noticed that on her left foot, there was the symbol I wore on my coat. "Again, what happened?"

"I tricked your mind into being distracted, and you grasped it too much. I put your arm into the socket in that time." She turned her back on me and started for the table. She grabbed a purple coat and a blanket, and came back. There was a burst in the door, and soldiers came pouring in. Al came running towards me, before she came back.

"Brother! Winry! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" He ranted on. The other alchemist got over to us,and gave Winry the coat, and me the blanket.

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to our big sister." Al then looked at her like she was crazy, if he could.


	2. The name

**Ed POV**

"Mind, you had orders to stay away from Fullmetal." I could tell Mustang was _MAD_.

"What, little brother was in danger. What else could I have done?" The girl shrugged. I started to like her already. She turned to me. She pulled my ear and started to shout in to it, "I THOUGHT YOU KNEW BY NOW TO TELL PEOPLE WHERE YOU ARE GOING!" She released my ear, crossed her arms, and huffed. "You still haven't grown up, have you, you little pipsqueak?" I thoght wrong.

"I AM NOT A PIPSQUEAK!" Mind, agitated, sighed and stomped her foot. A large rock hand came out of the floor, and pushed me back into a sitting position. Hughes was standing nearby, and I asked him, "What is this girl's name, she doesn't need a transmutaion circle. She says she's my sister, but she won't tell us her name."

"Edward, we don't know her name, either. She was just there on the doorstep one morning, saying she wanted to take the exam. When we asked her her name, she shrugged. Even _I_ don't know her name." He was scratching his chin, in a wondering position.

"Hello, I'm still here. If you didn't here me that morning, the girl said, 'I tell you my name when I meet a family member.' Since Ed and Al are here, my name is Alexander Elric, Mind Alchemist, Eldest child of Van Hoenheim and Trisha Elric, etc. etc."

"Well, nice to finally know your name," Hughes said, holding out his hand. "Take care of these two. They're always getting into trouble," then the two of them looked at s with funny looks. Alex burst out laughing, then fell back still laughing. She kept laughing, then "OWWWWWWWWWW!", she screamed, clutching and scratching at the area where her heart was. The shirt she was wearing tore and the place where her heart was meant to be, there was metal, flesh that grew into it, and there was an excessive beating and glow. "Owwww," Alex said, continuing to whimper. then she went limp, and the beating and glow continued to beat. She had fainted in pain apperently


	3. Explanation

**ED POV**

Alex was out for two days before regaining consciousness. Al and I were the first to hear, and we rushed to the hospital. There were guards outside the door. "Can we get in? _ALEX!_" I called. I heard a thump, and the door opened. Al and I glanced at each other, then at the door. I walked up and pushed at the door. I was about to walk in, but a certain _someone_ stopped me.

"Fullmetal. You heard what I said back there. You are not allowed to see your sister." The Colonel apparently heard right after we did.

"Oh come on General, let them see me. I haven't seen them in ages, after all." The girly whine scared me, and the door opened again. "Come on in." Alex waved up in. "Like what I did with the place? Did everything myself." The bedsheets, curtains, and her hospital gown were dyed purple. "I'll tell you some of my tricks, but not all of them."

"ALL RIGHT! SOME ANSWERS!" I punched the air.

"Whoa, squirt, she isn't telling you anything." I had the death gaze, and apperently, she did too.

"_Colonel,"_ she said through gritted teeth, "_These are family matters, so LEAVE US BE!"_ Even I was scared. The Colonel put his hands up in surrender, and backed out. "You can sit here. If I tell them too much, go ahead and shoot me." She stomped, and a chair popped up. Mustang went to sit down, and Alex sat down on her bed. She clapped and touched the wall. A platform popped out from under me.

"OK, first off, _WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO THINKING!" _She huffed, and continued, "When you you two did the taboo, I was affected, because I'm of the same genes. When you two did that, I was with dad. He couldn't come because he was taking care of me. Ed, you lost little because Al and I lost a lot. The price of the transmutation was my arms and legs. Bringing Al back, I lost my heart. Luckily, dad was with me, and carefully took out the heart of one of the horses we were traveling on. He took me to Rush Valley, and had me operated on. I was 12."

She looked up. Mustang looked a little startled, and Al was making crying noises. She was crying. "After you left, he sent me to Pinako to update. After that, I travelled a bit. I learned a lot from those people. I learned to take the chemicals in a person's mind, and use them to make, trick, whatever a hallucinate, flashback, et cetera. I joined not too long ago. I saw you once in a while. By the way, I've GOT to get something to eat. I can only last about 5 days without food. Anyway, I'm off." I watched as she got up and walked out the door.

What scared me was the gun shot.


	4. Alcemy vs Gun

**ED POV**

I had started to jump and run to the door, when Colonel Moron stopped me. He shook his head."Oh, COME ON, Hawkeye. I told you next time you see me in a hospital, shoot me! Not shoot, and miss me completely!" The screech was heard from in the hallway. I shook Mustang off, and darted into the hall. Hawkeye and Alex were in a stare-down, and Alex was winning.

"At least I'm not freakishly tall."

"I'M NOT TALL! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO TALL THAT I BLOCK OUT THE SUN, YOU GUN-CRAZY SNIPER!" Alex started bawling her mouth off.

"What did you call me?" Riza asked through teeth grinding so hard, I'm surprised that chips of teeth weren't coming our of her mouth.

"A GUN-CRAZY SNIPER!" They started to walk towards each other, when I decided to interfer. I clapped, and sent a wall of stone between the two. Alex clapped, and burst through a door she made in my wall. Alex was 3 meters from the gun-woman, and she stopped. She smiled wickedly, and Riza took a step back. Alex closed her eyes, and Riza started singing a child's song. Hawkeye started doing a crazy dance to go along.

"That, boys, is why you don't make your sister mad. She did that to Falman once. You should have seen it. He started acting like a chicken, and pretended to get chicken food off the floor. You should have seen our faces, and his when we tld him what happened." Mustang was looking at Hawkeye with a playful look in his eye.

"Now where can I get some food?" Alexander started to walk off when sniper lady shook out of her trance, took out her gun, and shot. "Thanks for the lesson, and the reminder, Lady." Alex grabbed her side where blood came out. "Now really, I need some food."

* * *

**I Have a poll. I need your help for the storyline. Original, brother hood, or mix?**


	5. Oddities

**Disclaimer:I do not own FMA**

* * *

**ED POV**

Alex had grabbed her clothes, and I had to admit, I liked her style. She went into a room to change. She had a larger, sky blue version of my coat, with and odd figure. It was outline in white, and it had two triangles on a square, making an arrow, or fox, or ...a cat. She had tan pants, same colored tank top, and a button-up shirt with sleeves that went to her elbow. She started walking out,and looked over her shoulder. "You two coming?"

I snapped out of it, and caught up. "Where are we going?" She snorted.

"To Colonel Flathead. I need something to do. I'm already bored, and I'm too hyper."

"Didn't Lieutenant shoot you in the back?" I was going crazy, but she slapped me on the back.

"You're still Mom's little giant, aren't you? I took the bullet out ages ago. I streched my skin out, like I always do. Now let's see, that was my tenth assignment, right? So, that's my seventh time in a hospital, I think." My jaw dropped. Not only had she called me a little _giant_, but even _I_ wasn't that reckless. The girl was still 2 feet taller than me. She opened a nearby window,and jumped.

"Come on! What are you waiting for, an invatation? Hurry up I'm starving!" She turned around, and walking off, whistling an odd tune. She was an odd one.

1. She could enter the brain.

2 She could make anyone do anything.

3. She could get shot, and just walk it off.

4. She could do alchemy without a circle.

5. She could heal herself.

6. She had the heart of a horse.

7. ALL of her limbs were automail.

She was one weird girl. that's for sure.

* * *

NOTE: I have a poll, and I can't do anything once I get a storyline. Thanks to everyone for support, and if you want something cleared up, PM so I can do that. THANK YOU!


	6. MESSAGE READ BEFORE CONTINUING

I am creating two different stories from the same beginning. Every other chapter is original, while the other is brotherhood.

Remember: This is original and Brotherhood! I had gotten only 2 votes on my poll, and it was a stalemate.


	7. Original cont 6

**ED POV**

Alex headed to Mustang's office. She slamed it open, and stomped in. "Colonel Fart-face, I need something to do. I'm too bored." She slamed her hands on the desk, and I saw Falman, Havoc , and Breda pull out money and a board. They started a scoreboard, and so far, Sis was winning. Colonel : 0 Alex : 1.

"I'm sorry. Maybe you could go with Ed on his mission."

"Mission?! Already? Ya slave driver!" Alex smirked.

"At least I get to strech my legs. Where are we going?" Colonel handed her a file.

"You have to go insepct the coal mines in Youswell. There is military stationed there, but they need to get info on the sources, can you handle that?"

"Born to," was her simple answer. I looked over at the gamblers. Score: Colenel: 1, Alex:3, Ed:1. I smiled.

* * *

We were on the train, and the three of us played go fish. "Hey, you're cheating," I said, after she got almost 6 books (All four cards of a #).

"I am not. It's easy, Al's armor is a little reflective, and you will not _believe_, how many times you have asked for 6. I can see you have three 4's, one 7, and two queens." I looked at her like she was the queen of the world or something. "By the way, I've been to Youswell before. I win, and you hear me babble on and on about it. You win, and you get the knowlegde of my greatest fear. And shething else about me. I lied when I have a heart of a horse. You win to find out. Deal?" She stuck out her hand.

"Deal." We shook on it.

"Sister, you have no idea what you just got yourself into." Al said next to her.


	8. brotherhood cont 6

**Ed pov**

"Hey! Hurry up! We're stopping by my place to get something quick!" Alex shouted. We were traveling through a thick crowd. She stopped in front of a brick building, and walked in. We followed her into the apartment complex, and knocked into a tall man. He turned around and looked at us. He stared at me for a moment before shouting over his shoulder, " hey Alex, your teeny, tiny brother here. Come get him before he knocks into Miss Shirman!" He chuckled and left before I exploded.

Alex ran over and rushed us up the stairs. "Come on. Let's get inside before Miss Shirman gets here." Alex touched the door and alchemical light shot over it. She pushed the door open, and let us in. It had wooden layout and decor. She motioned for us to follow her, and she led us to the opened the fridge, and got out sandwiches, and a lot of them. She set those on the table and got a brown drink.

"What the hell is that?" I was rewarded with a smack to the back of my head. "No cursing. Drink it and I'll tell you." I glared at it a bit, then reached for it. I sipped some, then I spit it out of pure disgust. I was blinded by a flash, and Alex was grinning like a maniac, holding a camera. "What was that?" She giggled mischievously.

"Chocolate milk." I threw the glass at her and it shattered against her automail. She grinned, and a light lit up her torso. It stopped, then, flashed. "In case you're wondering, I had my first automail mechanic install a light to the nerves, so it serves as a flashlight and a surgical light, and its good at irritating. I've known to control it for a while. My brain commands it to turn on, it lights, and the other way around.

There was a pounding on the door, and someone alchemically opened it. There was a _HUGE_ woman standing in the doorway. "Miss Shirman, what do I owe the pleasure". My sister's voice was full of malice. I could _tell _we were not going to get along.

"I came to see what that crash is. You know Pippy hates any noise over footsteps and voices." The lady's voice was deeper than Sig and Armstrong's.

"Of course, Miss Shirman, we were just leaving." Alex was _NOT HAPPY._ Didn't Shirman see that? Shirman nodded, turned and stopped by the door.

"Your brothers are shorter than you said. Make sure the tiny one drinks his milk. Good day." She left before I exploded. Alex clapped her hand over my mouth. She put a finger to her lips, and pointed to the door. I nodded.

"Ok, let me explain. This apartment is for Alchemists only. It doesn't matter if you're with the state or not. Any burglar would be a moron just to think about robbing this place. The doors are locked by certain elements. Shirman is the manager's wife. Her word is close to law in this place." She sucked in a breath, and slowly said, "She's seen the Gate, because one day, she overworked herself trying to save her daughter. She had a stroke, and saw the Gate. That's the story, apparently. She didn't do the Taboo, thank goodness."

"What about her daughter?" Al asked in a shaky voice.

"Oh, that? She got married, living a happy, healthy life with a ton of kids. Lived happily ever after." She went to the fridge and grabbed a pie. "Come on, I got to apologize to Hawkeye. I made her scream at me like hat. Truthfully, she's like a second mother to me. Let's go, and get a mission while we're at it." She walked to the door, and opened it with her foot. "Come on!" Then, she ran off.

"No running in the halls!"Shirman bellowed.


	9. DISCONTINUE, I'M SO SORRY

I sorry, but some people have kind of bashed my spirit about this story. I'm sooooo sorry, but I need to get my spirit back. If I continue this, Its up to you. PM or Review If you want me to. Thanks for reading. Bye. I might start another story with a different girl alchemist. I'm sorry about discontinuing this. I you are sad about it, do something about it. Poll or pm for vote on new story. I WILL try harder to write like, well, a writer. Thank you for reading.


	10. Original cont 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Narrator POV**

In the end, it was a draw. Ed had started to cheat, and Alex was using her 'powers'. The train whistled, signaling we were nearly there. "Ok, this is getting boring. I'll tell you about Youswell and the truth about me. Sound fair?" Alex stuck out her hand again.

"Deal."

"Alright, Youswell is this nice little mining town, the last town to the east. It's under the rule of Yoki, a lieutenant of the state. He's a tyrannt who likes money a bit _too_ much. He's been threatening people there with an alchemist of his own. Apparently, he's raised taxes and lowered salaries. I have to thank you-know-who(1) for having me travel all over the country for, what? 7 Years now," Alex shook her head. "Anyway, he was traveling all over with me for a while. I made an awful lot of friends that way. I keep in touch with most of the people, so I know these things. Before I continue, _promise_ me that you not repeat this to anyone." She looked at us with a serious and dangerous look.

"Well, depends on what it is, but alright I won't tell a soul." Al just nodded at her request.

"Alright. _That_ night(2) dad did take care of me. There was an old vulture in the air nearby, and Dad shot it down. He used that bird's heart to replace mine. He drew a circle, and activated it. Only problem is, is that he didn't take my backpack off. I had an old cat in the bag, and let's just say it didn't turn out pretty. In simple terms," Alex stopped, looked around, and leaned in closer. "In simple terms, I'm a chimera." Ed blinked, and looked sick, and turned away. Al looked at Alex again, and asked something he din't exactly get.

"Sister, If your a year older than Ed, why do you look so... old?" Alex started laughing. "Sister? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, no one's just been so straight forward before. I mentioned that the animals are old, right? In that transmutation, I took on quite a few years, so now I'm..." She looked like she was calculating something in her head. " About 18. I'm not exactly happy about that, but better than being... Never mind. I have automail over and around my heart to keep my heart beating, and a bit more protection than a normal rib cage." She looked out the window, and her eyes bulged, and screamed. "Come on! We gotta get off!" She picked up her luggage and dashed off the train.

(1) Hohenheim

(2)the night Ed and Al tried to bring back their mother

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember READ AN REVIEW! Sorry if the characters are OOC.


	11. brotherhood cont 7

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I what to thank the reviewers for the reviews, but I did not like the flames.**

**timelordsapprentice: thanks for the help, and it WILL even out. **

**Anyway... To the story!... That I do not own...**

* * *

No Pov

Riza had given me an earful about the show in the hall. When she received the pie, after Riza gave her mind, all was forgiven. "See you later, Smokey, Chicken, Telephone, Chipmunk, Snipper, and you Flame-absessed Couch-potatao. I'm bringing pasta next time! Later!" I waved over my shoulder, before naming them on my fingers. I had to go meet Ed and Al at the station. I just couldn't wait to see little Khayal again.

I ran down the street and thought that I should tell them what I a- no, I won't. I WILL _NOT_ let them be taken away like a test subject like I did. I started whistling my tune and I 'saw' Ed and Al by the staion. "Hey, guys! There you are!" I shouted waving. Once I caught up to them, I asked them of their tales while I was gone.

"Only if you tell us yours first," was Ed's simple reply.

"Ok, but lets get on first." We boarded quickly, and I got into a car with no one in it. "When I was about 5, Dad took me with him to Central. I don't remember where, I don't remember why, but one day I got lost. I wandered for hours, before a so called ' nice man' took me with him to a lab. His home rather, and he mixed me with something. I learned soon, and it was a bat. I was one of the lucky ones, and I made a deal with the man. I would be pure bat half the time, and pure human the other. I made that same deal with the bat during the transmutation. Later, I escaped before the man's,... um, I think it was ...assesment, yeah, that-" I paused when I saw Ed's face of resentment, " -and I later traveled around using my powers of flight and senses to find dad. Then, that happened. Remember the bat?" I paused after that, and they nodded.

"The bat told me that there was extra material from the transmutation, and Dad used that for my heart. The entire time I was a bat to make things easier. The automail engineer, my first one, only outfitted me with a replacement ribcage for this, and auto mail for a person. Then, Dad took me to Resembool to get outfitted with auto mail that would be ok for me the change in... You want to see?" I said after a moments pause. They looked at each other, then nodded.

I went to the other end of the car. I began the very painful process, but it had gotten easier over the years. I had gotten faster over the years too. After about 10 seconds, there was a bat with a wingspan of about 5 feet and about 3 feet tall. I flapped and started terrorizing the two.

_Come on. Lets stop._

_Aaaawwwww, wwwwhhhhhyyyyyy. It's so fun._

_But they're my brothers._

Sigh_ Ok._

I went back to my starting point, I turned back. "Sorry, but the bat and I were having waaaaaay too much fun. Especially, tucking your braid, Ed." I sat down, and pulled out a book.

* * *

**Ed Pov**

I was a little worried about Alex, but she seemed fine. _What did she mean by the bat and I? _I looked over at her, and called her name,to no response. I waved my hand in front of the book, but she just kept reading it. I whistled loudly, and she dropped the book, shrieking, and covering her ears. She looked at me and me hand started writing in my notebook, _Don't do that EVER_ again. "_What is it, that is so important that you nearly broke my ear drums."_ Alex hissed.

"Uuu-uhhh, what did you mean by 'bat and I'? I was wondering."

"Well no duh. I share a minor soul, and that's the bat's. It's my animal insinct. If I ever do anything weirder than usual, like hanging upside down, or flapping my hands, or grabbing stuff with my mouth of feet, that's just this," She said, tapping her head. She added, "And if there is anything high pitched or something, I'm first to know. I have dodged many bullets that way. Don't ask. If it's too loud, my ears bleed, I react badly, or it messes up my sight."

Okay, that might explain the tune earlier. But three things were still bugging me. "What do you mean 'sight'? And what about Ms. Shirman? And Tucker?" She smiled.

"I have many sights. everyone does. Sight, smell, touch, and sound. I prefer all of them, 'cause I trained myself in all of them. Ms. Shirman knows about me, so she keeps volume down a lot, but her dog seriously hates noise. Tucker, however, he helped me in a way, but he was going to turn me into the State. I had to go. Anyway, I'm going to rest. you can tell me your story later. Just so you know, I'm never _truely _asleep," she said emphasizing the one word.

Then she fell 'asleep', and Al and I played cards

* * *

**Wow, that was a mouthful. I hope it answered somequestions, but I still want some questions! Thank you and Review! Please, NO FLAMES!**


	12. Original 8

**Hi, It's me again! Sorry it took so long, but I have school and writer's block. I know excuses, excuses. Anyway, here is a new reviewer:**

**nhaer042:Thanks, But you have to read the rest though, for it to make sense.**

**IheartItaly:Yep! But just in the Brotherhood. In this, Vulture and Cat.**

**Here is the Mighty Story!**

* * *

**Ed Pov**

We dashed off the train because it was ready to leave. We dashed to the back of the train, and jumped over the railing, just as it was heading off.

We walked into town, just as the day was ending. I walked forward, just to get knocked in the head with a steel rod. Alex stiffled a laugh, and Al shrieked, "Brother!"

"Hey, Khayal, been a while, hasn't it?" Alex greeted, holding out her hand.

"DAD, WE GOT PAYING TOURISTS! BIRDY IS HERE TOO!" 'Khayal' shouted to his dad, apparently, and pointed at Alex. She shrugged.

"I'll explain later. Let's go to Halling's inn." She walked off. I followed her to an old wooden inn with a restaurant. She burst in the door open with a slam, and it got a bit quiet, but there was a big uproar.

"Birdy, you back?"

"Hey Birdy!"

"Hey Birdy, you here cuz a' Yoki?"

Alex froze at the last one, but raised a three fingers. They got frowns, but she lowered her hand half-way. She raised a finger, and smiles broke out. "I'm gonna teach my brothers the ropes," she said rubbing my head. I slapped it away, but the frowns of the crowd had reappeared. I got kicked out, and they were threatening to throw Al out too. Alex had changed the color of her coat to a midnight blue,and walked out. "No, we met him on the train." So Al stayed.

We walked over to a porch and sat down, and my stomach growled. She smiles a bit, and made some bread out of some tough grass. It was the size of a dinner roll, but she gave it to me anyway. "Yoki is a power hungry b******. Lyra, the alchemist, is better with air, but still pretty weak," She paused, and sniffed the air. She grinned, "Al's coming."

And not a minute later, Al showed up. "They really do hate the military here."

Alex smiled, "Yep! They SURE do!" She turned to us, "Look out for that. There will trouble, no doubt!" There was a commotion at the inn, and she dashed off saying something like, "Damn Yoki and Lyra. Can't do anything on time." I followed at rushed past her. I caught the blow from the sword, the other part embedding itself into the floor.

The man with the weird mustache yelled, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Alex leaned again the door frame. She held a finger to her lips. She snuck up behind the men. Dark blackish-brown wings flew up behind her. "He's my littlebrother. The Fullmetal Alchemist." Loki and his group looked like they were about to faint. Bravo Alex.

* * *

**Dreamer372: I'm so sorry! I'll try to update soon! I was relying on memory on the first part, but I'm going to try to make this work. I own only Alex. **


	13. Brotherhood 8

**HEY PEOPLES! Sorry I've been gone so long, I looked back at old reviews, and I wanted to thank those of you who gave me good reviews. The rest, ehh, cheer up. Unless you have stories on your profile that are WAY better than mine, please, and excuse me, but shut your traps, please. I'm sorry, but I just get so sick of it. Please, stop. And some sad news: My family MAY be moving. It's not official, though so I, or we, can hope.**

**Anyway, h****ere is a guide for this chapter:**

_Thoughts_

_memory/ flashback_

"Talk"

Story

**"Yelling/****_ Yelling"_**

_And Here's the story:_

* * *

**Alex** **POV:**

_I sat on the couch, bobbing Alphonse, or Allie as his baby name. Ed was napping, but Al had woken up early. Mom passed through the room, picking up toys and turned to us. "Alex, can you put Alphonse back to bed, and come help me out with the laundry?" Mom asked with her kind smile. I nodded, and picked up Allie. I put him in the bed with Eddie, and tucked them in. I put my mini work boots on, and rushed out the door to help Mom. I almost passed Dad, but I stopped. _

_"Hey, Dad?" I asked. He looked at me with kind eyes. _

_"Yes, leaf?" I smiled at my nick-name. I could climb like a monkey, but could fall out of the one in our yard like a leaf. That, and I grew like a tree. _

_"Can you teach me a-al-ch-emy, alchemy sometime soon? I what to make stuff for Mom and Eddie and Allie!" I said. Dad laughed, but nodded._

_"Sure, leaf, but how about tomorrow? I'm not feeling well today," Dad said._

_"Ok! Thanks dad! Yay!" I said hugging dad's legs, then running off to help Mom._

* * *

_Dad traced a circle in the dirt. "The circle in a transmutation represents the flow of energy. There are two kinds of alchemy, this country's kind and Xing's Alkahestry. I'll teach you alkahestry first. For alkahestry, in the circle you draw a five-tipped star." He drew a star in the circle, and continued. _

_"In alkahestry, you use the 'Chi', or the flow of something. You can sense the chi of someone, if just a little, can't you?" Dad asked, turning to me. I nodded a bit. I could tell where someone in a room was, just not who. I trained it a bit, or I tried too. Dad's was, um, I guess extremely powerful. _

_"Rearrange that chi, the chi of the land, to shift itself to make a rock. I'll set up the circle, but you activate it. Ok?" Dad explained. He got out 5 knives, and put them at the tips of the star. I focus on the chi of the land, and touched the circle. I could feel the chi at an even greater scale, and I used the energy, I don't know how, but I made a rock the size of my fist. "Well done little leaf! Now let's try some things on a larger scale..._

* * *

_ I shifted in the circle that the man drew. He had put a slightly injured bat in there, I could tell. Then he walked to the outside of it, and activated it. Then there were those pretty lights of a transmutation, but then, t-then so, _so, **SO **_much pain..._

* * *

**Edward POV:**

Alex woke with a start, but calmed down. She held her head in her heads, and silently shook. I put my hand on her shoulder, and she grabbed Al and I in a hug. She whimpered, but I heard two words: Eddie and Allie. My eyes opened in a flashback.

_Al had to go potty, so I took him, and Mom and Dad stood in the door way. Mom had just noticed we were there. "Oh, there are my boys! What are you doing out of bed?" She asked. She seemed worried._

_I rubbed my eye at the bright light from behind the door. "Al had to go potty," I said, putting me hand down. Mom clasped her hands together._

_"And of course you went with him. Thanks little man," She said. Leaf came around and gave us a hug. It puzzled us that she did this. She hugged Mom,and stood by Dad looking down. Both she and Dad were in their normal clothes, but had their coats and suitcases._

_Leaf waved, and simply said, "'Til we met again." And she walked out. Dad's gaze hardened, and walked out the door without a good-bye._

We never saw them again.

_Over time, we heard stories about Hoenhiem and Leaf on our travels. We had forgotten about Leaf, as she wasn't really mentioned, and I never held a grudge against her._

_It's no suprise that we forgot about her. But she never forgot us, _I thought with a bit of guilt, but didn't dawn on it. I realized something else. The thought angered me deeply. So much so, that I pulled back my arm, and punched Leaf in the face.

* * *

**Sorry it's a short chapter! I'm putting a poll on my page, and you tell me if you'd like me to make more shorter chapters, that are more frequent, or Longer ones that will take a little longer. Hopefully I will update soon, but I'm not sure. I'll put an author's note up if I find out I"m moving.**


End file.
